Erik Long
Erik Long is a fetch goblin shopper seeking a cure to his "condition". Biography The world as he knew it ended when Erik realized that he wasn’t what he’d always assumed himself to be – that he wasn’t human. He woke up that morning, prepared to go to the first-grade class he’d taught for nearly 10 years, and felt his world change. It took a lot of investigation to begin to parse out what exactly was going on, and for a while Erik believed he was having a nervous breakdown. After a while, however, his logical side took over and he came to the conclusion that the simplest answer was the truth: he was nothing more than a simulacrum left in place of the real Erik. Erik’s “''other half''” is dead, although Erik had nothing to do with it. The Wizened simply fell afoul of a Reaver raid not long after his return. Erik never had the opportunity to track him down, although his efforts to find his “''other half''” led him indirectly to the Goblin Markets where he’s been hounding merchants for a “cure” for his condition for several months. Unless the characters who encounter Erik have some particular way of detecting that he is a fetch, it is likely that they will assume he’s just another changeling seeking to regain what each of them has lost – his humanity. While they may not believe that it is possible for any Lost (including themselves) to regain their humanity and leave their changeling side behind, he may be able to convince them to aid him in his efforts. When they discover that this sweet-natured and gentle man is actually a fetch, they may be forced to re-think their views on fetches – or they may decide that his simulacrum nature trumps his humane demeanor. Either way, they’re certain to be challenged. Appearance Erik is a mild-mannered, nondescript man of around 35 years of age. His features are bland: hair a dirty blonde, height and weight average for a man of his years. He tends toward business casual for his daily clothing: khaki pants, button-down cotton shirts and comfortable loafers. He wears glasses to correct a slight astigmatism, and smells of inexpensive cologne. He’s soft-spoken, although he possesses an underlying strength of will when dealing with what he sees as important issues: the education of his students, the rights of the underprivileged, and the certainty that there must be a way for him to become human. Character Sheet Erik Long Mental Attributes: Intelligence 4, Wits 3, Resolve 5 Physical Attributes: Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Stamina 3 Social Attributes: Presence 4, Manipulation 3, Composure 4 Mental Skills: Academics (Early Childhood Education) 3, Computer 2, Crafts 2, Investigation 2, Occult (Fetches) 2, Science 2 Physical Skills: Athletics 1, Drive 1, Stealth 1, Survival (Urban) 1 Social Skills: Empathy 3, Expression 3, Intimidation 1, Persuasion 4, Socialize 1, Subterfuge 2 Merits: Allies (Education) 3, Inspiring 4, Resources 2 Willpower: 7 Morality: 6 Virtue: Hope Vice: Envy Initiative: 5 Defense: 2 Speed: 9 Health: 8 Wyrd: 1 Glamour/per Turn: 10/1 Echoes: Attuned to the Wyrd, Normalcy References *Goblin Markets (book), p. 43 Category:Goblin Markets (CTL)